


A Fine Line

by musicofthespheres



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: Aloy is death incarnate and Nil is HERE FOR IT





	A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofkadara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/gifts).



> Thanks to queenofkadara for checking this over for me all those months ago. I just remembered to look in my HZD folder today and had forgotten this gem!

She was the most beautiful being he’d ever seen. She stood panting, a ring of death splaying outward from her feet, with her spear at her side. If he didn’t take this opportunity now, he feared it was going to slip away like water through his fingers. 

Before she could react, his mouth was on hers, her back against the stone wall. He staggered backward as she shoved, more out of surprise and shock than rejection, and stared at her from two paces away. 

Her eyes blazed with anger before simmering into the same quiet determination she carried into every battle thus far. She leapt upon him, grabbing at his lower lip with her teeth and clawing her hands against every inch of bare skin -- and on him, there was a lot -- before she pulled back, gasping for air. 

There was something feral in her eyes that Nil hadn’t seen before. He picked her up, looping her legs around his waist and pressing her against the stone wall once again. This time, she wouldn’t let him pull away. Her legs clamped around him and trapped him in her embrace, pressing her core against the hardness that hard formed between his legs and undulating against him in an erotic dance that only served to further inflame his desire. 

She seemed wiser to the way of the world compared to when they’d first met. She was younger then. Naive even. But the wilds had broken that spirit, and now, in all of her worldly wisdom, she threatened to tear him asunder without a word. 

When she’d had enough teasing, she unwrapped herself and fell to her knees, looking Nil in the eyes before releasing his member from its confines and wrapping her perfect mouth around the head. 

She tore him to pieces. 

Nil’s hands couldn’t decide where to go first: the wall for support, or her hair to urge her to go _faster_. He watched, breathless, _speechless_ , as she took him in his entirety over and over and over again. 

She stared up at him, eyes the colour of forests and lakes and all that was right in this world. 

Awestruck, her stared back until the intensity and the coiling in his belly and his imminent release all sprung in one go and he tightened his grip on her hair, warning her, trying to pull away-

She wouldn’t let him go, of _course_ she wouldn’t, and closed her eyes in sheer, utter, fucking _perfect_ bliss as his seed spilled down her throat. Her tongue spun in lazy circles around him and he couldn’t handle it and couldn’t get enough all at once, breathing prayers in her name (what _was_ her name?) to the Sun, to the Goddess, to anyone who’d listen. 

And then she pulled away, and his first instinct was to follow her, to chase after that sweet yet sordid warmth, but he stopped. 

His knees buckled but he held steady. 

She stood, grinned her tameless grin, and ran off into the night.


End file.
